As Lágrimas de um Anjo
by Karen Pads
Summary: Ver Hinata Hyuuga chorar era algo que partia o coração dele. Afinal, aquela garota era a que mais se aproximava à um anjo. Hinata e personagem surpresa


**Disclaimer: **Eu criei o Naruto sim! Assim como criei o coelhinho da Páscoa e sou a Papai Noel!! huahauhauhah ((enfermeiros apertam a camisa de força que a autora baka vestia))

**AVISO: **Essa fic é uma UA, ok?

**As Lágrimas de um Anjo**

_Ver Hinata Hyuuga chorar era algo que partia o coração dele. Afinal, aquela garota era a que mais se aproximava à um anjo._

"_**Os dezesseis anos de uma alma inocente, **_

_**Os cabelos negro-azulados, a face pura**_

_**Olhos pérolas onde pinta-se a doçura**_

_**A perfeição estampada naquelas feições inocentes...**_

_**Hinata"¹**_

Ele observava a garota correr desesperada pelas ruas de Konoha, ignorando os grossos pingos de chuva que caíam sobre ela. Talvez ela quisesse ficar sozinha, como muitas vezes. Mas algo lhe dizia que devia seguí-la.

Lágrimas enormes caíam dos olhos dela, combinando com o tempo. Ela fora criada para se igualar à perfeição e, de certa forma, o era. Perfeita com cabelos negro-azulados sem uma ondulação, pele macia e alva e hipnotizantes olhos perolados com uma doçura e inocência impossíveis de existir em outro ser humano. Só nela.

Os cabelos longos e negro-azulados estavam tão encharcados; a camisa, branco-azulada, estava semi-transparente, usava uma calça _jeans _escura, que aparentava estar realmente pesada pela chuva. E, ainda sim, ela estava linda.

Ela se encostou num tronco de árvore, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito. Ela estava cada vez mais triste, era óbvio.

Não conseguia ver aquela garota linda chorar. Não sem poder consolá-la. Não sem poder abraçá-la e lhe dizer que ela não precisaria chorar mais porque ele estaria ao lado dela. Ele queria dizer que estaria ali para secar as lágrimas dela.

Viu que ela começava a soluçar e aquilo foi o limite de seu sangue-frio. Brigaria com Neji ou qualquer outro depois. Naquele instante só ela lhe importava.

-Hinata? - ele chamou docemente. Ela parecia estar num outro mundo. - Hinata? - chamou mais forte, ficando de frente para ela.

-Ah! - ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e ele pôde ver que ela ficara corada com a proximidade de ambos.

-Onde está o Neji? - perguntou ele com um sorriso simpático.

-N-não sei. E-eu não estava em casa. - ela respondeu sem-graça. E, recomeçou a chorar.

-Está tudo bem, Hinata. Eu estou aqui. - ele murmurou a abraçando com carinho.

-O-obrigada. - ela disse tentando controlar o choro.

-Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? - ele perguntou tentando apoiá-la. Porque ver Hinata Hyuuga chorar era algo que partia o coração dele. Afinal, aquela garota era a que mais se aproximava à um anjo.

-E-eu finalmente me declarei ao – soluçou. - Na-naruto e ele me disse que TAMBÉM me considerava uma irmã, uma grande amiga dele. - novas lágrimas banharam a face alva da garota.

Sua indignação fora guardada para outro momento. A chuva engrossava mais ainda e, desse jeito, iam ficar muito doentes.

-Vamos para minha casa, Hinata. Eu acho que não seria bom para o Neji te ver nesse estado. - comentou a levantando.

Ela o seguiu ainda aos prantos.

Entraram na casa dele. O "companheiro" da casa babava a sono solto no sofá. Riram fracamente e ele viu o estado em que estavam, completamente encharcados.

Pegou duas toalhas e estendeu uma à garota. Ela aceitou e começou a se secar um pouco.

-Tome um banho. - pediu como se fosse uma ordem. - Enquanto isso, eu pego algumas roupas secas para você.

Ela corou absurdamente e isso o encantou ainda mais. Hinata carregava em si uma aura tão meiga, tão hipnotizante, que era praticamente impossível não se encantar com ela. E, talvez por isso, ela era tão discreta. Para evitar os olhares desejosos sobre si.

Ela foi para o banheiro, enquanto ele separava algumas roupas suas para ela sobre a cama. Foi quando ouviu ela cantar suavemente. A letra da música em si não o importava e sim a voz melodiosa dela ecoando pelo quarto. Seria Hinata tão perfeita assim?

Resolveu sair do quarto antes que não conseguisse mais se controlar.

Foi para a cozinha e preparou o chá favorito dela, canela. Sentiu o cheiro de canela se espalhar pela casa em poucos minutos.

-O-obrigada _por tudo_. - ela agradeceu com um sorriso delicado na face. Suas roupas ficavam folgadas no corpo da garota e isso era ainda mais _adorável_.

-De nada. - ele disse lhe estendendo uma xícara de chá. - Vai te esquentar por dentro, pelo menos era o que a Sakura sempre me dizia.

Lembrou-se da ex-namorada, ou seria melhor dizer,_ namoradas_? Ino e Sakura eram amigas de Hinata e eram suas ex. Duas de tantas. Duas garotas tão lindas e inteligentes quanto Hinata, mas não possuíam um terço da doçura da garota à sua frente.

-Eu vou tomar banho, tudo bem? - ele perguntou recebendo o olhar desconcertado da garota.

-Tudo. - ela respondeu com o olhar para baixo, enquanto dava uma golada no chá.

Ele foi tomar banho, enquanto seus pensamentos iam diretamente àquela garota. A Hyuuga conquistava sem nem ao menos perceber.

Voltou do banho e a encontrou na sala, sentada no chão com um olhar tristonho.

-Hinata, você quer desabafar? - ele perguntou se sentando ao lado dela.

-Não precisa. Eu supero. - ela respondeu baixinho.

-Sabe, qualquer homem que não veja a bela mulher que você é não te merece. - ele comentou, enquanto olhava fixamente para seu amigo que se mexia e babava no sofá.

-O-obrigada. - ela agradeceu corada e surpreendentemente mais bonita do que antes.

Ele se segurou para não beijá-la. Hinata era inocente e muito super-protegida, ele sabia que ela nunca tinha tido esse tipo de contato com algum garoto.

-Hinata, você vai continuar esperando o... _ele_? - ele disse com medo de magoá-la.

-Não sei. Às vezes eu acho que ele nunca me verá como uma... - ela corou antes de continuar._ - mulher_. Mas eu o amo de todo o meu coração. Por quê? - ela sorriu docemente e ele se odiou por desejá-la tanto.

Talvez Naruto nunca a visse como o anjo que ela era. Talvez Hinata fosse esperar Naruto em vão. Talvez _ele_ devesse simplesmente admitir a ela que _a amava_. Talvez ele fosse o que Hinata era para Naruto, um irmão. Talvez eles tivesse mais coisas em comum do que sempre supuseram.

-Porque eu estarei sempre aqui para você. - ele respondeu roubando um fraco rubor dela.

-Obrigada. - ela disse sem gaguejar, dando um abraço nele.

-Não tem de quê. - ele pensava em como Hinata podia ser tão perfeita. - Fazemos qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que amamos. - ele soltou, deixando Hinata encabulada.

Ele engoliu em seco e soltou o ar contido nos pulmões, enquanto a soltava. Suspirou. Uma, duas, três vezes.

Percebeu que, já que tinha falado demais, era melhor assumir.

-Olha, Hinata. Eu amo você desde que eu a vi. Você é a pessoa mais linda e perfeita do mundo e eu nunca quis que você soubesse porque, apesar do Naruto ser um retardado, eu queria que você fosse feliz e... - ele falava tão rapidamente que se parecia com Naruto.

Ela estava mais corada do que quando o Naruto se aproximava dela. Muito mais.

-Eu sei que você nunca quis que eu te quisesse, mas foi algo que eu não tive controle... - ele ainda falava rápido um pouco corado. E, pelo céus, ele nunca corara com as outras garotas.

Ela tentava falar; mas ele não conseguia calar a boca, morrendo de vergonha.

Foi quando ele sentiu algo suave sobre seus lábios. Os dedos alvos de pianista dela.

-E-eu também te a-amo. - ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Mas não como você parece me amar. - ela começara a chorar.

Abraçando-a de forma protetora, ele se permitiu deixar cair algumas lágrimas.

-Hinata, eu nunca pediria para você abandonar seu amor. Nunca. - ele disse, sentindo que ela parara de chorar. - Só quero que saiba que eu estarei aqui para você.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso e apertou mais o abraço.

-Obrigada, _Kiba-kun_. - e corada lhe deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha. O pequeno beijo o fez arregalar os olhos. Hinata estava lhe dando uma chance? Ou estava pedindo desculpas?

-Hinata, você é um anjo. - murmurou antes de soltá-la de seus braços. Talvez para sempre. - Mas eu não quero que você se sacrifique por mim.

-Kiba-kun, você esteve lá quando eu corria e chorava. Você sempre esteve lá, com um abraço confortável. Eu nunca poderia pedir outra pessoa para mim. - ela disse corada e tímida.

Apertou-a com mais força e sentiu a respiração dela falhar e, sem pedir a permissão que estava estampada nos olhos da Hyuuga, a beijou.

Kiba deixou de se importar com as lágrimas daquele anjo que era Hinata, pois ambos sabiam que ele estaria sempre lá para secá-las.

_**A inocência fora talhada para ela.**_

_**Perfeitamente encantadora.**_

_**As grossas lágrimas que caem dos olhos de minha bela.**_

_**Sei bem porque ela chora.**_

_**O destino não me escolheu como o favorito dela.**_

_**Mas ela está em meus braços agora...²**_

**FIM**

**N/A: **Antes que me perguntem, eu sou fã de NaruHina; mas eu estava jogando cartas com o meu irmão, quando eu imaginei a Hinata chorando pelo Naruto e o Kiba consolando e tal.

**Sobre a fic: **Eu realmente ia deixar que interpretassem do jeito que quisessem quem era o garoto, mas eu pensei que iriam interpretar como SasuHina e eu não acho que o Sasuke tem essa moral toda de ficar com a Hinata. A Sakura está de bom tamanho para ele... porque, convenhamos, a Hinata é o personagem mais lindo que tem!!

A música que a Hinata "canta" no chuveiro (Só que eu não coloquei a letra). Foi a música que eu ouvi para escrever... "Life is like a boat", eu acho que é do Bleach.

**¹ e ²: **Os poeminhas são meus. O primeiro foi meio baseado num soneto de Álvares de Azevedo e o segundo me veio à mente. Eu meio que quis deixar os poemas com a cara do Kiba na fic...

Quem gostou** (Lizzie:Se é que alguém gostou...)** comente por favor!! Posso continuar nesse ramo??

Beijos e obrigada por terem tido a coragem de ler isso e, desde já, por comentarem...** (Lizzie: E se ninguém comentar??) **(Karen: Aí eu choro)!!


End file.
